cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Freehold of The Wolves
---- * King: Canik * Hand of the King: pjk11 * Archon of Harmony: Smitty256 * Archon of Internal Affairs: Lord Draculea * Archon of Foreign Affairs: The Dark Lord Sauron * Archon of Defense: Kaznawim *'White Sphere Senators:' Maegor, Turetel, Javaswiller, Galerion, & Prince Oberyn *'Brown Sphere Senators:' Kaznawim |internationalrelations = See below |forumurl = https://discord.gg/dE8GDx6 |ircchannel = |offsitememberlisturl = |statsdate = May 5th, 2019 |totalnations = 134 |totalstrength = 11,570,291 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 90,393 |totalnukes = 1,940 |aidslots = 289 / 745 (38.79%) |rank = 4 |score = 52.38 }} The Freehold of the Wolves (FTW) is the number four alliance in Cyber Nations, and is the largest and only sanctioned White team alliance. FTW remains one of the premier alliances in Cyber Nations since its founding in October, 2017. The official sanctioned name of the alliance is the Freehold of the Wolves. Its members are known as Valyrian Wolves and each Valyrian Wolf is a member of the Tribunal. The culture of FTW is unique unto itself, having developed from its roots in the world of Game of Thrones and evolved to the current state of the FTW today. It's King, Canik, previously served as the Alpha Wolf in Fellowship of the Wolves, and Chancellor of Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics. He has control of all functions of the government. History Freehold of The Wolves (FTW) was formed as the result of a merger between The Freehold and the Fellowship of The Wolves by Maegor, Canik, and pjk11 on October 25th, 2017. On June 6th, 2018, the FTW surpassed 10,000,000 NS! 1,000,000 Tech! & 100+ members In December 2018, ANiMaLz merged into the FTW. The nations that stayed became a protectorate alliance of the FTW. On January 16th, 2019, Supernova X officially merged into the FTW. On January 30th, 2019, FTW became a founding member and signatory of the military bloc known as the Roll For Initiative Charter Across the Narrow Sea, the Freehold of Valyria ruled Essos from Volantis to Qohor, from Qohor to Lorath. Led by its DragonLord, it fought many wars, against many people, and formed an empire of fire and blood. North of the Neck, from Moat Cailin to the Wall, from the Wall to the Land of Always Winter, packs of wolves roamed supreme; they fought each other, and they fought fiercely, till one prevailed. They joined under one pack and formed a fellowship, the Fellowship of the Wolves. When the Dragons first landed in the North, the Direwolves saw the worthy beast, worthy of a fight, but more worthy of an alliance. An alliance would help them in the fight against the darkness, for winter is coming, and with it comes the whites, the others, and the Night King. From that day forward, the direwolves, and the dragons shared the same meat, the same mead, the same halls, the same brotherhood. For only a strong people can survive of fire, and only strong people can survive in a land of winter. When the Diadoch and the Alpha Wolf led their two people into battle, side-by-side, one ruled the earth, the other rules the skies all realized that only would the enemies of both realms be defeated with their new brothers by their side. All Direwolves and all Dragons then proclaimed in one voice that a new brotherhood, a new fellowship would be formed. The Freehold of the Wolves. This brotherhood would be guided by Ice and Fire, and the tenets of Brotherhood, of Unity, and of Fearlessness. This new brotherhood then declared that they would be thusly governed. Article I: Admission i. If a nation wishes to join the ranks of the Freehold of the Wolves, they must submit an application to the Archon of Harmony. The nation shall be instructed regarding rules of the alliance. ii. Upon approval by the Archon of Harmony, the member shall be admitted into the alliance. Valyrian Wolves shall join the color sphere of the alliance unless approved otherwise by the King. iii. Following their application’s approval, the applicant shall become a Valyrian Wolf, subject to all rights and duties therein. iv. Nations who are under thirty days old will be put into the Mentor Program and considered probationary members until they pass the ninety-day mark. Article II: Government i. King of Fire and Ice The King shall have supreme authority in all matters pertaining to The Freehold of the Wolves. The King is solely responsible for the affairs, governance, policies, and leadership of the alliance. The King shall serve for an indefinite term, subject to death or resignation. Each King shall be chosen via selection by the office’s previous holder. If during the course of the King’s term, it is desirable, the King shall be subject to a vote of confidence per a 50% +1 vote of the Tribunal. In order for the vote to pass, 65% is required. If a vote of no confidence passes, then the king resigns and an election is held. If the King steps down in any other situation, they can name a successor. If no successor is named, an election will be held. ii. Archons The Archons shall serve as the leaders of their respective departments or over other jurisdictions as designated by the King. The number and duties of Archons are per the discretion of the King. The Archons shall be delegated appropriate powers and responsibilities by the King. The Archons may organize their departments and appoint appropriate subordinates per their discretion. The King may involve himself in the matters of the Archons departments per his discretion. All policies for the alliance shall be set by the King and enforced by the Archons. The Archons term is indefinite; they may be removed from their office only by the King or by their resignation. Should an Archon be removed or resign from their office, their Deputy shall serve as the Acting Archon until the King finds a suitable replacement. If there is no Deputy, the King shall serve as the head of that department until an Archon is named. If the King has yet to name an Archon within 60 days of the previous Archon’s exit, the Archons of each department shall jointly choose the next Archon. iii. The Tribunal The Tribunal shall serve as an open assembly for all Valyrian Wolves who are not a member of the government. In the assembly, they may voice their opinions on matters. Article III: Policies and Governance i. All policies, all treaties, all declarations of war and peace, all disciplinary actions, all laws, and all other umbrella terms regarding the governance and leadership of the alliance shall be the sole authority of the King. Individual Archons may handle disciplinary matters within their own department per their discretion. Article IV: Amendments i. Any Valyrian Wolf may propose an amendment to the charter. In order for an amendment to pass, it must receive unanimous approval by the Archons and the King. Alternatively, an amendment may be passed by a 65% vote of approval from the Tribunal. Signed: Canik: Mad King King's Small Council Military Blocs International relations See Also